To Catch A Thief
by K.C Daring
Summary: Twenty-five year old Inuyasha is a street wise detective on the hunt for an international art thief, that seems to know his every move. Twenty-six year old Miroku is a simple bartender with a secret. Two friends linked and fated to betrayal. Characters used: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Hakudoshi, and Kikyo.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. That is all.

Summary: Twenty-five year old Inuyasha is a street wise detective on the hunt for an international art thief, that seems to know his every move. Twenty-six year old Miroku is a simple bartender with a secret. Two friends linked and fated to betrayal.

**Prologue**

(Inuyasha's POV)

My white hair tosses in the breeze and I'm so close to catching the bastard that's been evading me for months. I quickly turn the corner and find the strength to pick

up speed. "Stop running!" I yell as the man cloaked in black dashed into a mall and amidst the crowd. "Crap." Swearing under my breath, I sweep my golden eyes

over the crowd, scanning quickly. 'He will not escape me this time.' I consider drawing my gun, but creating a panic would help nothing. Then I notice something that

catches my eye, the quick movement of dark fabric as it disappears behind a wall. Grinning now, I continue my pursuit of a thrifty thief. I weave my way through the

mass of living, breathing, and talking obstacles, in search of a criminal. 'Where could he have gone?'

* * *

I soon find myself in an nearly empty store, the only item that is in sight is a familiar black cloak. "Son of a bitch."

I mutter as I pick up the black clothing in a tight

fist, my mouth set in a firm line. Anger grips my nerves and I reflexively punch the floor, unaware of the pain my provoked reaction caused. I cram the evidence into

a plastic bag, throwing my patience to the wind. "This isn't over..." I gather myself enough to get to my feet and scan the room one more time. I tuck the evidence

bag under my arm and walk back out into the bustling crowd, making my way to the elevator. I ignore the distractions around me, there's only one thing on my one

tracked mind. I need a drink to rid myself of this tension. I know just what the cure is; thirty minutes in a bar to hash out everything with my favorite bartender and

best friend.


	2. I'll Get Him!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Twenty-five year old Inuyasha is a street wise detective on the hunt for an international art thief, that seems to know his every move. Twenty-six year old Miroku is a simple bartender with a secret. Two friends linked and fated to betrayal.

**Chapter 1: I'll Get Him!**

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

He sits another glass in front of me and grabs the two empty ones. "So what did you come here for, aside from the whiskey anyway?" I roll my shoulders a few times, to chase the tension away. "He escaped me again, I was so damn close. I swear I'll catch that thief one of these days, you'll see." He offers an easy smile as he washes the cups he just took from me. "I don't doubt you at all, when you set your mind to something, you succeed." I grin, my ego slightly boosting. "You bet, that guy is as good as jailed now. He left evidence this time." Miroku's eyebrow lifts in question. "Is that so?" I slam my fist against the bar, causing the man in the corner to jump. "Yes! Clothing. It can contain his hair or even traces of skin. DNA evidence. His fate is sealed." The corners of his mouth turn upwards. "I guess that thief underestimated you, there was his mistake." I take a quick drink of my whiskey and feel it's warmth in my throat. "I don't think he knows who he's messing with."

Miroku puts the cups in the cabinet under the bar. "So you still have no clue who the thief is?" I become a little confused by this question, he has never asked something like that before. "Not yet, but I will find him." He gets himself a bottle of water and opens it quickly. I watch him take a drink and I chuckle. "How can you be around so much alcohol and not drink it?" He laughs as he sets his bottle down. "I've seen how it makes people act, I much prefer to watch other people get drunk, than doing so myself." I frown, feigning anger. "What are you trying to say? I don't think I appreciate your tone." He gives a quiet laugh, I have come to realize that Miroku is a very subdued person. "I wasn't referring to you, just people in general. I've actually never even seen you drunk." I take another quick pull from my glass, getting tired of the taste. "Have you ever been drunk?" The bottles he's placing on the shelf, chime as they make contact. "Honestly, no. I have been serving drinks since I turned twenty-one and I get so tired of the smell, they I can't even get myself to drink some."

Sometimes I find it hard to believe him, but I guess what he said kinda makes sense. I'm actually quite impressed. He works with the public, drunks, and horny singles, he deals with bar fights, over inflated egos, and sobbing patrons...and even though liquor is within his reach, he doesn't drink it to unwind. "Then how on earth do you relax after a long days work?" He finishes with whatever it is he's doing with the bottles. "I thought we were discussing your day, not wondering about my life. If you must know, I read." I finish off the rest of my unwanted drink and slide the glass to him. "Boring. Clean my glass barkeep." I hear his exasperated sigh as he grabs the cup, I grin, pleased that I am able to annoy him with such little effort. "You should at least taste it man." He washes my cup, his face showing how irritated he is. "I'd rather not, I'm just not into it. Why don't we just go back to talking about your day?" I rest my elbows on the bar, my face weary from the long day. "Okay, but first, I want a cheeseburger."

After waiting fifteen minutes, I now get to enjoy a late dinner. This bar is the only place I can go and boss my best friend around and he actually has to do what I say. Don't get me wrong, he still gives me that drop dead look, but he has to take my order regardless, and he is always willing to listen to my troubles. "So how did he escape you this time?" I take a another bite of my burger, chew, and swallow before I take the time to respond. "I'm still not completely sure, that guy is smart, maybe too smart." He sets a glass of soda in front of me and hands me a couple napkins. "You really think so?" I clean the grease from my fingers, Miroku really knows how to make a good cheeseburger. "Yes, it's like he has every possible outcome planned out. He ran into a mall, I thought I would nab him in there. Instead, he ran straight for an unopened store and somehow he knew how to get out. This man knows how to strategize for any situation." He shrugs now and walks away to serve a women who just made her way inside and to the bar.

I continue to sit there and eat, but thinking about the thief like I am, I begin to stew. I just had to pick a career that constantly has me stressed, Miroku, on the other hand, has life all figured out. He's in here living the high life, that pretty girl that just came in, is flirting for sure. His smile was kind, but he seemed completely uninterested in her advances, almost like he deals with this on the daily basis. He has pretty girls come in and flirt with him more than once a day and yet he's still single. Sometimes I think that there may be something wrong with him, I'd have been dating every night if I were him. I watch him hand her some brightly colored and probably fruity drink, he says something, and she giggles in a bubbly manner. He finally makes his way back to me, looking slightly amused by the lady's behavior. "That's the day in the life of a bartender." I give him an easy glance. "Excuse me if I don't feel sorry for you, but you are leaving the good life."

He leans against the bar, opposite of me, and gives me an unamused look. "You may think my job is all fun and games, but I have to do everything to keep this bar in business. I check inventory, I have to pay bills and employees, I have to make repairs, worry about passing inspections, and keep this place clean, all because I can't pay for a cleaning crew. I'm stressed and I still have debts to pay off." I stare at him, my face blank, anyone who knows me would know that I would not go through all that trouble to keep a family bar open. I wouldn't care if my grandfather and father owned it before me, I would not want to inherit this money pit. "Why don't you just sell this place? You know all this stress will send you to an early grave." He rakes his hand through his jet black hair and sighs softly. "You know me well enough to know that I am not a quitter, I'll do anything to save my father's dream." He adjusts the tip apron that is tied around his waist, over dark blue jeans, his nametag pinned to his black V-neck t-shirt. He always gets to dress comfortably, I look down at my red polo and black slacks and frown.

Then his words truly hit me, he said his father's dream, I will truly never understand him. "What's your dream though? You can't live your whole life trying to live your father's dream. Dream your own dreams." He gives me a skeptical stare with those all seeing eyes of his. "Why did you get into law inforcement?" My eyebrow instinctively quirks upwards, I've told him this before, but before I could catch on to the trap he has laid out, it is too late. "My father was a cop as was his father before him, it's in my blood." He grins smuggly as realization crosses my features, I had walked right into this one, I should have seen it coming. "Just as law inforcement is a part of you, this business is a part of me. I can't let this place go, besides, I've lost more than I will get if I sell it." I know what he's saying is true, this place is worthless in it's current condition. "So you're just gonna keep sinking your money into this place, until you go bankrupt?" He looks around the small space, his face void of emotion and completely unreadable. "I hope it doesn't get to that point, but I'll do what I have to."

He shakes his head, as though he's warding off a negative thought, and he forces a weak smile. "That's enough about me. You had a rough day, you should vent." Maybe I had dug at his situation at little too much, he's always been desperate to keep this place open. "I need to get back to the lab and see if Shippo found anything in the cloak. We could be that much closer to finding out who 'The Ghost' is." His gives me a quick sidelong glance, I can't quite read the hidden something in his eyes. "The ghost? Why do you call him that?" I frown in an extremely annoyed manner, getting ticked at just the thought of that bastard. "He never leaves any trances or clues, it's almost like he was never there. No being caught on camera, nor has there been any witnesses...it's almost as though he is a ghost." I feel my eyes flame with anger and I clench my fist tightly, anger burning me to the core. "And when I finally get my hands on him, I promise I will land one good blow, I earned that much." I don't know why, but Miroku turns away from me, and starts cleaning a sink. "So you're that angry?"

I stare at him quizzically, my golden eyes full of question and maybe a hint of suspicion. "Why does it matter if I'm angry? I've told you all the crap that man has put me through, you should understand my anger." He shrugs off my statement, his back still to me, I am still unable to read him. "Maybe he has a reason for why he's doing all that he has." I scoff at his statement, not trying to hide the aggravation that is beginning to grip me. "Why are you defending the bad guy? He's stolen thousands of dollars worth of irreplaceable art and artifacts. The man is a crook." Miroku turns to me, his smile kind and amused. "You don't have to get all defensive, I understand your frustration and anger. I'm just saying that maybe he is doing this for a greater purpose, there's always a reason." I take what he says into consideration, but I still don't understand why he even cares about the reason the thief steals. I've talked about cases with him before, not on stuff that is confidentual, but the things that piss me off. Although none of that is my point, the matter at hand is that Miroku has never once defended a criminal. So why now?

Still resting my elbows on the freshly cleaned bar, I stare at him. "Why does his intentions and reasons even matter to you? The fact is, he is a thief." He picks up the empty basket, that had at one point, held my burger. "I've always given the people on the other end, the benefit of the doubt, I've just never brought it up to you before. People have their reasons for every choice they make, that is human nature." I take a pull from my soda glass, still eying him with an unhidden look of question. "Why mention it now? I don't get it, you aren't making any sense." I hear the giggling girl sit down next to me. "Hello there." I look to my right and discover big blue eyes are staring straight at me. "What are you doing here, handsome?" I find myself beginning to smile, despite the fact that blondes aren't my type. I have always prefered girls with dark hair and brown eyes, but I don't see why this girl couldn't entertain me for a while. I hear Miroku chuckle, but he serves her the second drink she had order only moments ago. "I'll pay for this one, Miroku." He nods at me, then goes back to the store room, leaving me with the tipsy woman.

I was right to believe that she would entertain me, Missie was quite interesting, though I couldn't see myself dating her. She was funny enough, but a little sloppy, and desperate. I watch her stumble out the door with the man from the corner, the bar now nearly empty. I sit there tapping my fingers against the old granite bar, bored, and wondering what Miroku could possibly be doing back there. "Hey Miroku! I'm heading out!" I listen for a moment, waiting for him to respond, then I hear his distant muffled voice. "Okay, but you better leave the money for your bill, don't stiff me again!" I chuckle to myself, I don't see why he won't let me open a tab. I come here often enough and I'd pay him back...eventually. I stand up and casually toss some money on the bar, not leaving him a tip, I'm not made of money. I pull on my jacket quickly and walk out the door, just as Miroku walks back to the front. He quickly counts the money and I hear him shout. "Yeah, thanks for the tip!" I smile to myself and offer a casual wave over my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2: The Next Job

Disclaimer: I really hate having to type this up every time. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 2: The Next Job.**

**(The Ghost's POV)**

I make my way through the dark alleyway, the random sounds of cars ring out in the distance. I'm alone now, my next job only moments away. I know what I have to do, I pull on the hood to my cloak, and slip my hand into my pocket, while flipping the switch on the jammer. With a newly found skill, I begin to pick the lock on the backdoor. I know that most people think I'm the "bad guy", but I only do what I have to. I slowly open the door and make my way inside the dimmly lit corridors of the museum. I know exactly where I'm going, to keep from getting caught, I never spend more than two minutes doing a job. I keep my footfalls silent, but quick, I try to be efficient. I know that I won't leave behind evidence on the cameras, the jammer in my pocket scrambles the signal to every camera I pass. To the security guard on staff, it will look like nothing more than a mere technological glitch. I approach the old artifact I was sent here to recover, I pull a spray bottle from a hidden pocket, and spray it in the air. Then I watch what was once invisible to the human eye appear, the red laser like alarm triggers. I grab the old artifact and take my leave, I have a business to run.

My job is much easier without the cop on my heels, but I believe he'll be busy for a while. You see, I have my reasons for doing what I did, that cloak was not dropped by accident. I ran into that mall for the cover of the crowd, he yelled for me to stop, but I couldn't just let him catch me. I ran into the bathroom that was next to the unopened store, the decoy cloak already planted. I pulled off the cloak I wear now and stuffed it into a briefcase. I then exit the bathroom and enter the crowd again, blending right in with the rest of the mall goers. I see the detective leaving the store, the cloak in a bag, and tucked under his arm. He took the bait, just as I thought he would, so at this moment he is busy testing the hair that was surely found within the dark fabric. I once again stuff the cloak into a briefcase, then blend in with the people on the streets, violet eyes catching the gleam from the streetlamps. "Sorry Inuyasha, for all the trouble." Then I disappear into the night and into the cover of my true identity.

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

I pace the lab, my already thin patience, wearing thinner. I grit my teeth, grinding them slowly as I glare at Shippo. "Can you hurry it along, Shippo? You know I can't waste anymore time here." He looks back at me, his auburn hair mussed, his teal eyes clear. "You can rush forensic science, it has to be done right." I grumble in an obvious manner, not even pretending to hide my frustration. He rolls his eyes at my straight forward lack of respect for his tedious work. "From what I've gathered so far, the hair found in the fabric of the Ghost's cloak, isn't even human. It's fur, from a dog, I'm narrowing down the breeds." I stop my pacing abruptly, the anger twisting and clawing at my gut, I exhale a shaky and uneven breath. "What do you mean fur?! The Ghost isn't a fucking dog! His a piece of shit, cowardice lump of flesh, without a damn purpose!" Shippo casually brushes aside my tantrum, with a smooth transition. "I didn't say the thief himself is canine, but the hair is. The man simply planted this for you to find and to buy himself some time."

I give the words a moment to sink in, but more anger pinches at my already frayed nerves. "How does he always manage to fool me? The dog, maybe it's his. We can trace the hair to the dog and then dog to owner." Shippo doesn't seem to hear me, but his nod tells me that he heard every word. "The hair belongs to a german shepard. Don't you have a german shepard, Inuyasha?" I don't know how angry my face begins to look, but Shippo keeps at least five feet between us. "He better not have been in my backyard. I would have seen him, I know I would have seen him. There's no way in hell." Shippo simply stands up and crosses the room, then quickly eyes my clothes, and plucks a hair from my shirt. "This will tell us if the dog is yours, if this hair matches, then we know the thief was leaving you a message." My hands instintively form fists at the very thought of this thief being so smug and brazen, that he would enter my property without a second thought. "Just leave and let me work, Inuyasha, I'll call you when I get the results. Unlike you, I have other cases to help with. So get out of my lab."

I obliged to his rudely put request, that seemed much more like a demand. On any other normal day, I would have stayed put until he politely asked me to leave, but I was already much too pissed to deal with that. I made my way down to my team's designated area, Koga's fingers quickly clicked at the keyboard in front of his computer, while Ayame and Kagome worked on filling out the newest paperwork to add to the file we hand already compiled on the Ghost. I try to sit at my desk and behave in a professional manner, but my anger quickly pervents me from sitting still. Koga's eyes leave his computer screen and land on me, with an unhidden curosity in them. "Are you alright Inuyasha? You look like you're a little on edge." I suddenly stand up and his easy stare follows my movement, I begin to pace angrily. "That damn thief is an unbelievably smug asshole! If he did what I think he did, I'll give him a thrashing so terrifiying, not even his worst nightmare could conjure up such torment." He leans back in an easy manner, he has heard statements like that before, it is nothing new. "You really shouldn't let him get under your skin like that, anger clouds your judgement, and he knows it. You have to keep a level head if you ever plan on catching him."

I try to calm down by using the breathing techniques Kagome took the time to teach me, but it never seems to work like she claimed it would. I know Koga is right, my temper does cause me to be brash and careless, and if I want to ever catch him, I'd have to be thinking clearly. So I lean against my desk and try to clear my head of all negative thoughts, but just as I begin to cool down, Shippo walks towards me and my team. "You better not be here to tell me what I think you're here to tell me!" Shippo rolls his eyes at my misplaced animosity, then turns to leave. "Where the hell do you think you're going? You can't just walk away." He stops walking, but keeps his back to me, his demeanor calm. "You just said you didn't want to know the results, so I'm going back to my lab to finish other things." I try not to lash out at the little lab troll, so instead I use my most uncaring tone. "You know this case has me on edge, just tell me what you came here to say." He turns towards me, the smile on his face seems fairly eager to bring on bad news, he was enjoying himself. "The hair found on the cloak matches that of your dog, the piece of shit, cowardice lump of flesh, without a damn purpose, was in your backyard, without your knowledge." I feel my body go ridged to the very thought of him being that close to my home, to my dog. I tried to understand why my retired police dog didn't attack a stranger and the purpose the thief had when obtaining the hair. I don't know what kind of game he's playing, but he went too far this time.

Even though I attempt at pushing down the rage that boiled within myself, I fail miserably. The next tantrum pours out and I begin to rant like a madman. "Who the hell does he think he is?! He had no right stepping a single foot on my property. I'll tear him apart...I'll break every damn bone in his body...I'll fucking kill him!" No one dares to interrupt my overly dramatic episode, instead they allow me to get it all out of my system. "If he thinks he'll get away with making a fool of me, he's got another thing coming! Shit! I need a damn drink! But first, I need to go to the gym and spar. Koga, get up, you're a challenging opponent." He looks at me as though I'm completely insane then turns back to his computer and returns to his work, his voice monotoned. "If you think I'm gonna let you pound on me to take out your frustration for the ghost on me, you're sorely mistaken." I feel my eye start to twitch, I can't deal with much more. First the ghost has to smuggly flaunt his skills, practically in my face and now Koga refuses to take an order from me. I am the leader of this team. Where has all the respect for others gone? I can't even deal with today anymore, I'm going to get out of here and cool off.

I storm off, mumbling obscene phases and words, as I cross the room to the stairs. The nerve of that thief, I can't believe he even had the balls to come into my yard. I get myself to my car and practically fall into the drivers seat, I'm going to the bar, I find peace there. I put the key in the ignition in a rushed anger and I hear the engine turn over and come to life. I pull out of the parking lot and begin the drive I have made over a hundred times, my mind elsewhere. I know that he'll be there to listen, he's always there when I need to talk to someone. I see the red light and react to it without really thinking about it. I turn on the radio, and scan through the stations, my face blank to the mundane motions, but a smile crosses my face when I come across a song I like. I crank up the volumn loud enough to give me a headache, music is better when it's nearly busting your eardrums, that's how I like it. I make a sharp turn and pick up speed, the song calming me, causing my anger to ebb away. I find a place to park my car in from of Inryo, then I get out, and cross the gravel parking lot.

I open the front door to the familiar building, it's dim lights calming, the smell of beer and burgers ever present, and the soft sound from the jukebox, are as welcoming as home. "Hey Inuyasha. You're here again? You usually only drop by once a day." I make my way to the worn old barstools and take a seat. "You wouldn't believe the day I just had." He sits a mug of coffee in front of me with a basket of sugar and creamer. "I'm sure I wouldn't, my day is a lot slower than yours, but I'm not chasing down criminals on the daily bases." The smell of coffee fills my senses and I smile, appreciating the simple friendly gesture. "How did you know I needed coffee?" He shrugs and leans against the bar, his arms crossed in front of him. "Lucky guess." I take a long pull from the mug, then place it back on the bar. "That's fresh coffee." He gives me a slightly annoyed look, but smiles anyway. "Yeah, I just brewed it before you walked in, but I didn't know you came here to discuss coffee." I'm pretty sure anger flashes in my eyes, but he doesn't seem fazed, he knows my temper well enough. "It's that damn thief again, that bastard is just asking for it." He moves away from the bar and pours himself a cup of coffee and takes a small drink. "What happened this time?" The calm detachment in his voice, sets me at ease, and I continue.

"That man has reached a whole new level of arrogent, he thinks he's so damn smart, but when he fucks up, I'll be there to nab him." Miroku merely takes another drink of his black coffee and keeps quiet, already knowing I'm not close to done with my rant. "He may think he got the better of me, but he's completely mistaken. Just because that cloak of his fooled me, doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know now that he's watched me enough to know where I live, he's followed me. He'll slip up and I pummel him to a bloody pulp!" I inhale deeply, trying in vain to get a grasp on my anger and reel it back in. "You shouldn't let it anger you so much, I know you hate the guy, but don't let someone control your emotions." I can't help but glare at him, yes, he's my friend, but he needs to shut up right now. "You just don't get it, the smug asshole was giving me a message. I don't know what he was trying to say, but at this point I don't give a damn. The only thing I want to see, is him behind bars for a very long time, and when I catch him, that's exactly where he'll be." Miroku just stands there, he doesn't say a thing, instead a thoughtful look covers his features. I haven't a clue what's on his mind and before I can ask, he seems to get back to reality. "Do what you gotta do, I know you'll catch him soon...it's only a matter of time."

He places his mug on the bar and starts looking for something to do. It only takes him a moment to see the broom and grab it. I watch him as he starts sweeping the floors near the pool tables. "I never told you what he did." He doesn't look up at me, he just continues with his task. "What did he do?" I finish off, my now cold coffee, then put the cup down. "That cloak was a decoy and the hair found in it wasn't even human. I should of known that he wasn't that stupid to leave behind evidence like that. He never leaves any evidence at the crime scenes, no hair, prints, or fabric. So I don't know why I thought he'd leave behind a whole cloak. I just never imagined he'd get in my yard to get my dogs hair in clothing, just to leave it for me to find. What the hell is he trying to say?" Miroku stops sweeping to look at me, then uses the broom to prop himself up. "Maybe he is trying to say that he's closer to you than you realize." I don't know where he got a stupid idea like that, but if he has nothing helpful to say, he needs to stop talking. "That's stupid..." He just shrugs then gets back to cleaning. "Yeah, I guess it was, sorry."

I look towards the front door, then down at the watch on my wrist. "It's getting late. You about to close up?" He uses a dustpan to pick up the peanuts and pretzels that had been dropped and forgotten. "Yeah, it's about time to lock up and head home...then start all over tomorrow." Sometimes I wonder if he tires of his routine daily life, my life is unpredictable and exciting, I would never be happy living his dull life. "Don't you want more from life than this? Isn't this a boring job?" He puts the broom back in the closet and shakes his head. "No, I've got enough to worry about...I do not need any more surprises in my life." I don't know what surprises he's referring to, his life seems pretty mundane, if you ask me. Though I don't really know what this guy does at home, I usually only see him at his bar. Maybe there is more to my best friend, than I realize. He doesn't talk about his life all that often, a man of few words. I get to my feet slowly and pull on my jacket, staying quiet as I do so. I pay for my coffee and turn to leave, I'm tired and even from here, I can hear my bed calling my name. "I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha." I grin, more to myself than for him, then I place a five on the bar. "Yeah, you will." He looks down at the five, I just put on the bar. "Wow a tip, there really is a first time for everything." I chuckle, then leave him alone in his empty bar, to finish his job of cleaning it up.


	4. Chapter 3: The Scene of the Crime

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own these characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. That it all.

**Chapter 3: The Scene of the Crime.**

I wake up the next day, the sunlight streaming in through the dark curtains, it's rays burning my tired eyes. After the events of last night, a headache throbbed at my temples. I had allowed the thief to walk free for another day, but I quickly remind myself that his time is running out. I refuse to let him get away with his crimes for much longer, he must pay for the things he has done. I drag myself from my bed, tossing aside the sheets, and crossing the room to get to the bathroom. I need a quick shower and a hot cup of coffee. Of course, to my dismay, before I could reach the shower, my cell begins to ring. I grab the small device and see Koga's name on the screen. I reluntantly answer, already knowing what's going to be said, so I answer in my typical way. "Lay it on me." My team knows me well enough by now to know, that I do not like beating around the bush, so he quickly begins to give me the details. "There was another theft last night, the police believe that it was done by the ghost. According to them, nothing was disturbed in the museum, but the artifact that was stolen. No video evidence was captured, it's almost like he wasn't there."

I swear under my breath, angry that this is what I have to wake up to. Can't that good for nothing, walking garbage can with a heartbeat, let me get my moring going before he ruins my day? I guess that's too much to hope for, but I push down the nagging irritation, deciding not to take out my frustration on Koga. "I'll be there in half an hour, don't go anywhere without me. Do you understand me?" I hear him sigh, he never did like having a boss, and I am the only agent that could deal with his attitude. Honestly, I like team members with spunk, it makes working that much more interesting. "We'll wait for you to arrive, but do us a favor and don't take all day." I chuckle, I never bother to hide my amusement when it comes to Koga's bluntly placed actions. "I won't, you only have to wait a mere thirty minutes. It's not like the evidence, he didn't leave behind, will go anywhere. You know as well as I do, that he didn't leave a damn thing for us to find. As much as it pains me to say this, he's good." He clucks his tongue is a wordless agreement, then just hangs up the phone.

I have to admit that I have grown tired of Koga hanging up on me. I am, in a way, his boss, at some point I would appreciate it if he would show me a little respect as his senior agent. I won't hold my breath though, I'd drop dead before I ever see the day. Kagome and Ayame treat me as team leader and address me with the respect I deserve. I quickly take my shower, planning to grab a cup of coffee at the Stop N' Shop on the corner on my way to work. After the short drive, I make my way through the halls of the precinct, and to the elevator in quick easy strides. I look at the watch on my wrist and pick up the pace. I am already running late and I honestly don't want to hear Koga complain about my tardiness, all the way to the museum. He tends to be very open with his words, not caring about who he annoys, pisses off, or in some cases hurts. I won't hold that against him though, I too, am a very blunt person. I completely understand his inability to hold his tongue, because I have that problem as well. We are who we are and behind the bluntness is pure honesty.

I walk into my team's joined cubicals and I stop him before he has the chance to speak. "I know, I'm late. Let's not waste any time chewing me out, we do have work to do." He just rolls his clear blue eyes, his dark brown hair unkempt and his clothes wrinkled slightly. "Just get your gun so we can go, some of us have been here all night and are a little irritable." It is easy enough to tell that he is referring to himself, he looks like hell. "I'm sorry for running late and making you all wait." The girls chuckle, not caring in the least bit that I was ten minutes late. Koga on the other hand looks as though he wants to kill me with his own bare hands. "Why were you here all night anyway, Koga? I said you all could go home." I hear him growl at me, the noise sounding like he pulled it straight out of the deep seeded anger, he is surely feeling. "You may think you're the damn big shot around here, but you're not. As unfortunate as it is for me, I have two fucking bosses, and Director Kikyo asked for my assistance on something last night."

My curiosity is rightfully peaked by his statement, but I do not question the Director's reasons for making him stay. I have been doing this job long enough to know, that anything Kikyo is up to, is strictly confidentual. Him knowing something I don't, does annoy me, but I refuse to delve into that subject. Why give him the satisfaction of refusing to answer me anyway? So I gather up my weapon, badge, and licenses, then move towards the elevator. My team follows me without a word and Koga takes the coffee I have in my hand. "What the hell?" He looks back at me, his face weary, his blue eyes red from lack of sleep. "I need it more than you do, boss." I note the mocking tone he used when calling me boss and I watch him take a pull of my coffee and grimace. "Care to have some coffee with your sugar and creamer?" I chuckle, pleased to know that he didn't get to enjoy my morning cup. "That's how I like it, a caffeine and sugar rush."

(At the museum.)

We went over the crime scene twice and were still unable to find any clues. By now my temper is quickly rising, I can't say this is how I wanted to start my day. Koga had sat down on the floor an hour ago and is now sleeping quietly, while propped up against the wall. I try to ignore the glances that Ayame keeps giving him, along with soft smiles. "Ayame, you need to focus on the task at hand, Koga doesn't need your attention." She doesn't waste time throwing an angry glance over her shoulder at me. "My attention is on the crime scene. There's nothing here, there is never anything to find." I square my shoulders as I feel my every muscle tighten. Of course she would have to point that out, but before I can say anything, the clicking of heels echo through the corridors. I look towards the sound, only to see a slim figure grace the entry way. A neatly trimmed woman, walks towards me. From the very sight of her, I could tell she was a professional. She wore a well tailored black and fushia pant suit, her brown hair was pinned up in a tidy bun, and a pair of glasses were carefully perched at the end of her nose. Everything about her, is purely business.

She finally speaks and the voice truly fits the woman. "The director has sent me out here, to help you build a personality profile on 'The Ghost'." It's at moments like these, that I wish the director would butt out. I don't need the help of a profiler on my case. "I already know the man's personality. He's an arrogant, son of a bitch." She removes her glasses and slips them into her purse calmly. "With all due respect, Detective, I'm sure there is much more to the man than that. If I can learn his mind, I can figure out his moves. I can help you capture him, if you give me the chance. If not, I will leave you to this case and help a team, that would appreciate my assistance." I grit my teeth in irritation, but manage a smile anyway. "If you really believe you can help, then I will gladly allow you to join the team." She smiles frigidly. "You never really had a choice, Detective. I out rank you and have orders from the director, to assist in the capture of this criminal. I merely made the offer, as to put you at ease. I will help your team, but I am not a part of it, nor will you be my boss." She turns and walks back down the hall, with easy strides, and I already know that I dislike the woman. I'm gonna have to talk to Kikyo about this, I'm not going to take this without a fight.

**(Miroku's POV)**

The bar opens in about an hour and the small tasks, I still have to do, seem like far too much. After another sleepless, guilt filled night, I feel much too tired to actually work. The choices I made have been haunting me in recent months and the lies I've had to tell have made me feel lower than I ever wanted too. I have become a stranger to myself, a man I never planned to be. In desperate attempts to save the only thing my dad left behind, I had lost myself. Not only had I lost myself, but I have been lying to my best friend. It's only a matter of time before everything catches up to me, I may have very well destroyed my own life. I had certainly cracked under the pressure of a failing business and now I am too deep to escape the mess I have gotten myself into. I unlock the door and flip the sign to open and frown at the line that has already formed outside of the dance club across the street. This place never gets that kind of business and I'll admit that I am slightly jealous. I have the ideas to make this place better, but I lack the funds to make the changes. There has to be a better way of going about it, but I made a rushed decision. Now I'm in serious trouble and I can't ask for help.

Before I can dwell on it too much though, Inuyasha's car comes into sight. I know that he is here because of me, he is just unaware of it at this point. There has been times when I just wanted to tell him everything I've been through, but I don't think he'd care. There is absolutely no reason anyone should break the law, that's how he believes. He quickly yanks the door open. "I need the strongest whiskey you've got." I brush my fingers through my hair, looking at him with questioning eyes. "That's an expensive drink. You sure you want to spend that much?" He looks towards the prices I had written on the chalkboard drink menu and scowls. "That's why your business is failing." I shrug and walk towards the bar. "My prices are lower than the dance clubs. Do you want that drink or not?" He takes a seat in front of me and sighs. "Do I get a discount?" I shake my head. "Sorry, Yash, but I can't afford to give discounts." He frowns, the annoyance evident on his features. "Yeah, I'll take it. I need to treat this stress with something stronger than the cheap stuff."

He is now sipping on his second glass, I can tell he's already feeling the whiskey. I have learned to recognize that hazy look in a persons eyes. "I think you've had enough, Yash." He drains what is left in his cup. The clank of glass hitting granite, as he roughly places the cup back on the bar, enters one of my senses. "You're right, Miroku, I'm feeling better now. You already know I came here to talk to you and now I'm ready." I pick up the glass and put it in the sink, not truly wanting to listen to him tell me how much he hates me. I smile nonetheless and try to be the best friend I am supposed to be. "What happened?" The frown on his face is set in a firm line. "Oddly enough, the thief isn't what pissed me off the most today." I attempt to hide the shock I am feeling, so I give him an easy look. "You gonna tell me what happened?" The look on his face is simple to read, it clearly says that my question was stupid. "Of course I'm going to tell you, but first get us some coffee."

Even though I do get tired of taking his orders, we are now sitting across from each other, two mugs of coffee between us. "So today while my team and I were at the museum looking for evidence, a woman comes barging in. She then presumes to start rambling about how she will be helping my team by creating a personality profile on the ghost. She doesn't stop there though, she claims that she can figure out how he thinks and learn his moves before he makes them." Upon hearing this new obstacle that has been added to the investigation, I feel the nerves in my gut kick in. "Is she really that good?" He scowls for the second time that night and rolls his eyes. "According to Director Kikyo, Sango Nakimoto, is the best criminal profiler there is. She believes that Sango is the last element we need to catch the art thief. If she can help me close this case, than I'll accept her help. She just doesn't need to be so infuriating." I lean back to get more comfortable and take a drink from my mug. "Is she really that bad?" He shakes his head, his long white hair tossing around him. "Nope, she's worse. So stiff and proper, nothing can make that woman have fun." I can't help but be amused by his daily rantings, while at the same time, fearing the day he finds out my secret.

I turn away from him as I hear the door open, the voices of customers filling Inryo. The large group walks towards the bar. While at the same time, talking about buying their first few drinks here, to save money, then go dancing at the club across the street. "I'll be back, I gotta get to work. I might actually make enough money tonight to pay the bills." I cross the room to the bar and get behind the counter. "Can I help you all?"

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

As I watch him quickly fill the twelve orders that were made, I come to the conclusion, that he belongs in this bar. The work he does seem second nature to him, he doesn't have to think about it, he just does it. Yeah, I do tend to give him a hard time in here, but this bar is a second home to him, it's his. I hope he doesn't lose Inryo, I fear that if he does, he'll lose a piece of himself too. I walk over to the bar and leave a payment for my drinks and a nice tip as well. He probably deserves a lot more than I give him. The least I can do is help him out a little, by leaving a tip. I think, after all he's done for me, that I can give him a twenty every once in a while. It certainly wouldn't kill me, especially since he listens to my daily rants. "I'm gonna head out man. You'll probably see me tomorrow." He throws a smile at me and a casual wave. "Alright, try to drop by happy this time." I nod, but doubt that will ever happen. I only come to the bar to drown my sorrows, that's what this place is here for.


	5. Chapter 4: An Uneventful Week

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own these characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. That it all.

**Chapter 4: An Uneventful Week.**

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

In the week following, things had slowed down considerably. Meaning the ghost had yet to strike again. Some believed he had moved on from here, but I knew he was just searching for his next opportunity. The thief does his so called work, here. This part of the city is the home of many museums and rare art collectors. I may not understand his mind, but I know enough to come to the conclusion, that this is where he dwells. So I refuse to give up the search for him and let this case go cold. While deep in my own thoughts, the sound of heels clicking, interrupts my thinking. "Detective Taisho." The voice was still ridged and she walks in carrying a file. "I have matters I need to discuss with you." I lean back in my desk chair. "My team isn't coming in today. Are they needing to hear this as well?" She takes a seat across from me, neatly placing the file and her hands on the desk. "No, that is not necessary. You can fill them in on this matter at a date more convenient for yourself. I only came here to tell you about what I have learned on the man, you have titled, the Ghost."

I don't truly believe she has uncovered more than I already knew, the man was like a shadow. He was there, but not really noticed. He blends into his surroundings, like a chameleon changing it's color. She clears her throat, and with an obvious disgust, her eyes scan the clutter on my desk. "This man is quite the character, he makes a big statement with his intelligence and competence. I know that he rarely spends more than a few minutes doing any theft. The fact that the art has not shown up in any black market, shows he is either hiding it, or is more international than what is expected. I also have enough evidence to believe that he has tabs on you, Detective." I feel my eyes flash with a burning anger. "He can't possibly be that close to me. I don't believe you know what you are doing, your credentials must be exaggerated." She keeps calm during my insults, her posture straight and dignified. "Before you continue to berate me, you should know my reasons for thinking this. The thief knew where your domicile was, he knew your retired but trained police dog. He was even able to gain the dog's trust, enough so, to enter your property and gain possession of the canine's hair. You do understand that this indicates, that the man has been following you, learning your very routine. He is closer to you than you even realize."

At this point I have every right to be aggravated, at her and the thief. To have her point this out to me, like I am incompetent at my job, has me steaming mad. "Look, Detective Nakimoto, I have to disagree with your findings. If what you say is true, then I would have noticed I was being watched. I know how to do my job, I am one of the best agents on the field. I don't make mistakes like that, otherwise, I wouldn't be in the job position I am in." She nods, but does not agree with my statement. "I do not mean to cause offense, but my profile on him is backed up by evidence. The ghost does seem to know your mind, more than you know his. He knows you from somewhere and you, may very well, know him. Odds are it is someone you come in contact with on a slightly regular bases, someplace that you feel safe. You aren't seeing anyone within that location as a threat, he has your trust or possibly he is just another face in the crowd. You may possibly know him, but I am quite positive that he knows you. At this point, you must trust no one. Everyone in your life is a possible suspect." I don't think she realizes how many people I have come in contact with in my years and now I have no clue where to start.

I rake my fingers through my hair, while trying to gather my racing thoughts. "I have no clue who this person can be, none of my close friends would do anything like this." She nods in a calm manner and crosses her legs. "No one expects such behavior and actions from people they love, it just seems completely unbelieveable. I get why you can't see any of your friends in such a role, but you should start being suspicious of everyone you talk to." I breathe out slowly, trying to wrap my mind around everything this woman had just laid out before me. "I have no idea what to think of this, so lets move on. Is there anything else you found out?" She calmly opens her file and I glance at the neat and gracefully written cursive notes. "Well the man is complusive in many ways. The fact that he leaves no clues shows he's careful and meticulous. The way he gets in and out so quickly, gives theory that he may be anxious and nervous. Which could mean that he had no other choice but to do these crimes. I believe that he may have been backed into a corner and is desperately trying to get out." I shake my head slowly, not really believing her. "I don't see the thief as a man in trouble, he's too smart for that." She stands up and gathers her stuff. "Well, I'll let you return to your work." I stand up and shake her hand. "Thank you for the new information. I'll be going out for a drink later. Care to join me?" She takes my invitation, then walks to the elevator, and disappears behind the sliding doors.

I don't realize that I am tapping my pencil against the desk, my thoughts racing in every corner of my mind. I replay her words, again and again, trying to figure out who in my life could be the thief. No one stands out at the moment, but it's sure to come to me. Until then I need to be working on something, trying to find some clue that points to a suspect. I decide to go through all the security tapes one more time, maybe there is something we missed in them. I get up and make my way to the evidence locker to check out the tapes, I am needing to watch. I walk back to my desk, take a seat, and as I start to get comfortable I see Koga exit Kikyo's office. He walks down the stairs, still looking tired, and crosses the room. "Hey Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" I end up having to glance up at him, since I happen to be sitting. "I could ask you the same thing. I'm working on our case, hoping to find something that we missed." He nods absently and takes a small sip from the coffee that he is holding in his left hand. "Sounds exciting, but we've already watched those things like eight times. What's a nineth gonna prove? That there's still no damn evidence on this guy?" I'm sure I glare at him, but I quickly gain control of my temper.

Instead I put the tape into the VCR and turn the TV on. "Why don't you sit down and go through these videos with me?" I see him frown, I can already tell that he's extremely tired, but he sits down anyway. "I probably won't be much help, my eyes are too tired to see anything on these grainy security tapes." I shrug, I know there's nothing to see, this is just out of desperation. So I don't really need Koga's help, finding video evidence, because there is none, I'm mainly just wanting the company. We sit in a near silence, only making small comments, when necessary. The only common thread through all the tape, was the fuzzy like glitch that happened twice, in every one. Then it hit me and I turn to Koga. "The glitches, those imperfections are the clues." He looks at me with tired and uncaring blue eyes. "Please explain this interesting turn of events to me." His sarcasm really can get on my last nerve, but since he's tired, I'll cut him some slack. "The snowy like interference is him, he has a jammer. When he comes close to a camera it messes up the signal and picture." He gets up and shoves his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans and then starts walking away. "That'll help us identify him, yes indeed. That, right there, is enough to get us a suspect, and put him away. A jammer. Who the hell gives a damn?" With that being said, he leaves, probably to go home and get some much needed sleep.

I return the evidence to the room the items belong in and lock the door back up. I really don't know how the knowledge I have gained will help in the case, but it did tell me something. We always knew the thief was clever, but to have the ability to build a working jammer proves his intelligence was far beyond what we imagined. His brain my help him out run us, but that doesn't mean I have given up. In reality, it has only made me want to catch him that much more. I want to meet the man behind the brilliant mind, I will see his face. I hear the familiar sound of tapping on tile floor again, as she walks up behind me. "I'm ready for that drink now, detective." I turn around, expecting to see her still in her trim pant suit. I try to hide my surprise, but never thought I'd see her looking relaxed. Her suit jacket had been removed, leaving her in a form hugging pink blouse. The bun she had her hair pinned up in, has been let lose. Her long brown tresses, hanging down to the small of her back. "You look different." She smiles slightly and I finally see the kindness she had been hiding.

**(Miroku's POV)**

Today hasn't been too slow, I've actually made enough tonight to cover all the rest of my bills. I'm still gonna have to make some cuts though, maybe I could just get a smaller apartment. I do only have two more months until my lease ends. I don't really need cable either, I can make do with an occasional movie rental. I hear the familiar sound of Inuyasha's car pulling in, followed by the unusual sound of a second car. I guess it's possible that he brought along someone from his team, maybe he brought along that female agent he talks about so much. I have wanted to meet Miss Kagome, I want to see for myself why she has my best friend so smitten. The door opens and Inuyasha enters the room with a lady friend. "Miroku, I'm home and I brought over some company. I'd like to introduce you to Sango, my teams criminal profiler." I am in the middle of pouring his typical order, when the name causes a quick jolt of panic. I, just as suddenly, gain control of my already frayed nerves. I turn to face them with a genuine smile on my face. "Hello Sango. What will you be drinking tonight?" She calmly takes a seat at the bar and looks at the menu, comtemplating the options. "I think I'll have a strawberry daiquiri." I nod and begin to make her drink.

I can't help but to easedrop on their conversation, if she figures everything out, the only choice I have is to run. "From the way you raved about this place, Detective, I thought it would be much nicer." Inuyasha chuckles, then rests his elbows on the granite bar top. "It's not the fanciest place, but the alcohol is good, service is great, and my best friend owns it." I walk back over to them and place her drink in front of her. "You're a blunt lady, you didn't even try to quiet your opinion." She takes a quick sip of the frozen drink and smiles coolly. "I never try to sugar coat a thing, it does no good lying. Your establishment is in dire need of work." I'm sure my eyes are piercing and harsh, but I keep my voice steady and calm. "One should learn the facts before insulting another. I'm aware of the work that needs to be done, but since I lack the funds I can't fix them." She clears her throat, as only to make time to gather herself. "My apologies, Mr...?" I keep my eyes fixed on her. "No Mr, just call me Miroku." She smiles for the first time since she entered Inryo. "I like your moxie, Miroku." I wipe down the bar quickly and smile in return. "You'll find that there's a lot about me to like."

I turn my attention to Inuyasha, leaving her to think. "So you hungry tonight or do I get to stay out of the kitchen?" He lets go of a thoughtful hum, which is never good for me. Sometimes I wonder why he can't eat at home every once in a while, like everyone else. "Two chili cheese hotdogs, with jalapenos. You have got to try these, Sango." She looks at him, her face unreadable. "I never said I was hungry, you can't just order me something, then tell me what to do." He rolls his eyes, then looks at her and I easily recognize the annoyance. "Look here woman, I am paying for everything, so don't get your panties in a wad. Sit back, enjoy the evening, and say thank you. I try to do something nice and you go all crazy bitch on me." Now I can read her face and she is clearly pissed. "Listen up you macho pig. It has nothing to do with the money, maybe I don't like bar food." Okay...now she's insulting my place again, but I'm smart enough to keep my mouth shut. Inuyasha on the other hand, not so much. "Oh sorry. I didn't realize you were too good to eat at a bar. I didn't know that you were a damn princess." This is when I head back to the kitchen to make the order, I didn't want to be out there when the crazy train leaves the station.

I hear them as they continue to argue, not knowing how long the yelling would last. Fifteen minutes was enough for me, so I finish by adding the peppers, then I walk over to them, and place the food in front of them. "Please shut up and eat. You're scaring away all my customers, I was actually getting some before you two walked in." They are now both staring at me, with confused looks on their faces. "When did you even have time to cook this man? You never left." I blink, completely taken aback by the fact that they never noticed my absence. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. Eat your damn food, then get out. I expect a tip this time, for the trouble and headache you caused." I hear Sango chuckle at me for berating Inuyasha as I had. "Oh yes, the service is impeccable and very friendly." Why do I even bother with this bar? I have the brains to be anything I set my mind to, but no, I had to be a bartender and business owner. If this wasn't my dad's legacy I would have given up years ago. I tell myself that often, but with my stubborn nature, even I find it hard to believe myself. "Just eat."

Sango left ten minutes ago, after eating her food, which she actually enjoyed. I guess she has never had good bar food before, but she did tonight. "So how's the case going?" He finishes his second chili dog and looks up at me. "I've learned a few things, Sango even shed some light on his personality for me. This morning Koga and I rewatched the security videos and I believe that those glitches were caused by a jammer." I had already knew this and I'm not surprised that he had figured it out, but I don't show any emotion. "So what exactly does that tell you? Not to sound like an ass, but it doesn't seem like you learned anything important." He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly and takes a long pull from his soda. "It doesn't tell me who he is, but it tells me what his is. The man is very capable of building electronic devices, it told me how smart he really is. Sango gave me enough to possibly start creating a suspect list. I just need to be more aware of my surroundings and of the people I come in contact with. She believes that anyone I have been and go around, could be the thief. I just need to narrow those people down and then begin interrogations. I'll come up with something soon." Part of me hopes I become a suspect, while the other part prays he looks right over me, but I already know so I say it out loud. "You'll find him, I know you will."

He leans against the bar, in the same way he has pretty much every night, his expression content. "It gets me fired up to hear you say that. The truth is, I've had my doubts. There's been weeks when I wanted to give up and hand the case to another agent. Talking to you has really kept me going." I smile, while realizing that in my attempts to be a good friend, I had been keeping him going in his quest to find the man that is standing right in front of him. Maybe in some subconscious way, I had been setting myself up for failure, but instead of speaking my thoughts, I say what's expected. "No problem, man, glad I could keep pushing you forward." He grins and that guilty feeling claws at me again and I force, what I hope is, a convincing smile. "After I catch him, my team and I will be coming here to celebrate." I try to keep the smile on my face, but I'm sure it falters for a split second. "I'll be here, the first round will be on the house." The smile on his face is real and I hear his hearty laugh. "I must have caught you in a really good mood, if you're promising such things." I only said it because I would have gone through with it if I could. It's too bad that if the thief is ever caught, Inryo won't be open for him to celebrate in.

I'm surprised he's still here at this point, I can tell that he is tired, but his mood was light. I guess all the new evidence had put him in a better mood than he is usually in. I had several more customers since he had arrived, all in all, today wasn't too bad. Business picked up and I had made pretty good money. "How much do I owe you today?" I think about the cost and add it up in my head. "You ordered three chili dogs, two drinks, and four sodas. So your bill is $29.38, without the tip." He rolls his eyes and frowns in a covincing manner. "That's practically robbery man, I didn't suspect you to blatantly break that law." I'm not really sure how to react to his poorly placed joke, the truth behind it could not be explained. "My prices are fair Inuyasha, you're just cheap." He chuckles, no anger crosses his features. "I can be at times, but still." He hands me a fifty dollar bill and tells me to keep the change and then he leaves. I stand there for a while and notice his car pull out of the parking lot. I glance at my watch, I have a job tonight, and the thought causes a frown. I walk over to the front door, turn off the open neon light, and lock the door. Then I make my way to my back office, I have something I've got to finish


	6. Chapter 5: A Risky Climb

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own these characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. That it all.

**Chapter 5: A Risky Climb**

**(Miroku's POV)**

I open one of the safes behind my desk and pull out a harmless, but useful tool. I have been working on it for a week and I have only an hour to finish it. I always feel like crap before doing a job, but when you have no other choice, you just gotta do what you gotta do. So I attach the rope to an automatic reel and put two simular pieces together. I glance at the clock on the wall, disappointed in myself and the stupid decisions I had made in these last months. Maybe I could have found help in a different manner, but my desperations caused me to be rash and foolish. I stuff the grapping hook in a duffle bag and swing it over my shoulder quickly. I walk out the back door and into the dark alleyway, the blackness of night is one of my covers. I know why I haven't been caught, it's my ability to blend in. To be a regular person and not a suspect, that's how I have gotten away with it for as long as I have. The thing I think about the most is time. I know it is bound to happen, Inuyasha will catch me. Then everything I have worked so hard for will be lost, the bar, my life, and the friendship between Inuyasha and I, gone. What will I have left at the end of this? Absolutely nothing.

I don't know when I arrived at my destination, my mind must have been moving as quickly I was. I now find myself staring up at a terrace that is five floors up, a penthouse suite belonging to the notoriously rich, Kuronosuke Takada. I truly have lost my mind, I have never had to pull a stunt like this on a job before. I take a look around me, making sure the coast is clear. I fire the grappling hook and tug at the rope to make sure it's secure. I then proceed to scale the building, knowing that all the people in this building are at tonights very exclusive art gala. I know not to look down, if I do, I could possibly choke. Each step I take is careful and precise, one wrong step and I could take a pretty nasty fall. I take another step and feel myself slip. My grip on the rope, instinctively tightens, and I pinch my eyes shut. Once I regain my composure and footing, I realize I am holding my breath. I slowly release the air I had be holding in and open my eyes. Oh yes, things have gone much too far, that was much too close. I finally reach the terrace and only once my feet touch solid concrete, my heart rate returns to normal.

Now to get inside, I already don't like this job, I have been here much too long. I reel in the rope and cram the tool back into the bag. I am finished with that, I need something else now. I feel the box in my hand and I pull out the lock picking kit, that had been sent to me. I had actually never robbed a house before, just museums, this is different and more risky. I walk over to the door and start working on getting the door unlocked. At the same time I allow my eyes to scan the room through the window, it's dark and no one is home. I get the door open and take a quick look at the watch on my wrist, I have thirty-two minutes to get the painting and leave. I don't plan on being here nearly that long, but since I've never had the chance to learn the layout of this place, I have no clue where to go. I know what I am looking for, but where it is, well that's a different matter entirely. I also can't use a flash light, that would look much too suspicious, but unlike a museum, there is no dim lights to help me see. So I have to make my way through almost pitch black rooms, carefully taking in every piece of art until I find the one I need.

I search out the painting of a mountain, not just any mountain though. The one I am looking for is quite famous, the story behind it, very mysterious. The scene painted was of the fabled and pure Mount Hakurai that, as lengend has it, just crumbled away in the feudal era. The cause of it's demise is still unknown, maybe it's just a tall tale, but the painting is still valuable. Which is why I was sent to snatch it from it's rightful owner. I'm beginning to wonder if my debt will ever be repaid. In my opinion, I think I have done more than enough, but my hands are tied. This place is bigger than it looks and I'm running out of time. I am never doing something like this again, because this is beyond risky. After all the time spent in here, my eyes have adjusted to the dark. I quickly make my way from room to room, in search of one thing. I try to keep the desperate panic from rising up, by keeping my breathing slow and even. I become calmer once I see the painting I am after, hanging on the wall.

I know now, that I'll only be in here for a few more minutes. I grab the painting and place it carefully in a case, then I slide that into the duffle bag. I make my way to the front door, as I pull off the cloak, and that's when I hear the sounds of humming and keys jingling. "Crap." I mumble this word to myself, my voice barely a whisper. Maybe my luck has run out, but I can't just give up. I quietly move to the sliding glass door and I slowly open it, pulling it shut as I slip out to the terrace. I press myself against the wall, while holding my breath. I close my eyes and shut off my thoughts, only wanting to hear what was going on inside. I listen closely and the very familiar sound of clumsy and heavy drunk foot falls, enters my sense. The mans slurred words are distant, but I know he's talking himself to the room. Telling himself, he's almost there. Maybe I have not been caught yet, he's too wasted to notice his missing painting. As the sounds grow farther away, I peek into the room. I have a clearing.

So I open the terrace one last time, I don't bother closing it. Time is of the utmost importance, I know I need to be quick. I exit the front door, hoping no one else is returning home early. I would be noticed and unrecognized, so once Inuyasha begins questioning the residence if they saw anyone, they'd mention me. I stop the thought before it stresses me out. I leave through the fire escape, make my way to the street, and I blend in with the rest of the world. I leave behind that last half hour, wishing I could completely forget it, so I could sleep through the night. Instead though, I will go home, and for the next few hours, I will have to live with the nawing guilt, as it eats away at me. Will you catch me, Inuyasha? What will happen when you do? More importantly...will you ever be able to forgive me?

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

I finally get home and I ignore the unorganized mess, that it my house. Instead I kick aside the clutter and clothes that are strewn about at my feet. I really should clean up the mess I had created, but I can never seem to find the time. Okay, maybe I did have to time to pick up, but I lack the energy to do so and the drive. I can't help but wonder when the ghost, will strike again. I know I have to find him soon, but I still have no clue what kind of man I'm looking for. Maybe I should set up a meeting with my team and Sango, we could try to put a suspect list together. We can start tomorrow or I can do the unsensible thing and call them all up for a late night meeting. I think I will call them up, with how restless I'm feeling, I know I won't be able to sleep tonight. So why should they sleep well when I, myself, cannot? I pull out my phone and send a quick and simple text to my team, I'm ready to catch this man.

The girls responded quickly and politely, telling me they'd be there soon. I waited for Koga to send me a message back, but instead my phone rang to announce that I had an incoming call. I know who it is, so I answer, already slightly amused. "Hello." I can sense his anger, by the way he's breathing. "No. Don't just hello me. This is the first night in three days where I can actually get some sleep. Fuck you, you dimwitted prick." I smile, but hide the amusement with a calm tone. "You shouldn't talk to me like that, I am the superior dectective, and team leader." I hear a loud bang coming from the other end of the line. "I don't give a single fuck! If I didn't need a job, I'd quit. All because I don't really like you." I pull the phone away from my ear and chuckle quietly, then put the receiver back in place. "You know you like me, at least a little bit. I'm the best boss you've ever had." I hear him scoff at my statement, no chuckle of amusement, or a kind agreement. "You would think that, but your ego has you actually believing that. You're highly mistaken, I don't like you, and I like you even less after midnight. So I will not be coming to this stupid little meeting of yours, goodnight...boss." He then hung up on me, but I am entertained by his attitude.

I now sit in front of my team and just like I had thought, Koga was amoung them. He didn't bother to hide his anger or annoyance, he showed it quite freely. "I asked you guys here to help me put together a list of possible suspects. Sango has deduced that the thief is someone I come in to contact with quite frequently." Koga's angry glare falls on me with a venomous speed. "It's your daily life, you incompetent, half witted moron. No one knows it better than you. Can't you figure out where you go every day and who the hell you come in contact with? It should be easy for you, the superior officer, the boss. Put it all together yourself." All eyes are on him, Sango seems surprised by his blatant disregard of authority, on the other hand, Kagome and Ayame, try to hide their slightly delighted smiles. "You really should learn to control your anger, Detective Keimoru." His blue eyes turn to Sango, the look softer, not as angry or intense as the glare he gave me. "With all due respect, Ms Nakimoto, but you do not understand how infuriating this man can be. I get that he is the lead agent of the team, but he constantly rubs our faces in it. I wouldn't mind respecting him, if he would give a little of it back. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to sleep."

We had all watched him leave and the entertainment left with him. "Well now that he's gone, we should get to work on this list." The two female agents grab their pens and notepads and wait for me to continue. "I get coffee every morning at the Stop N' Shop, but there's three cashiers that run the registers, I go to the store to get food, but no single person just stands out to me. Uh, this is harder than I thought." Kagome takes on a thoughtful look as she considers something. "What about the bar you go to every night?" The thought is unsettling, to say the least, but I just couldn't picture it. "The only person that I see there every day is Miroku and there's no way. He's not that type of man, he's a kind hearted person, very giving...he wouldn't take what isn't his." Sango thinks back to the man she met at the bar. "He really doesn't seem like that type of person. He was a charming man, competent at his job, confidant, intelligent, while at the same time he takes no bull. That's what I got from him when I met him." I was shocked when I realized how much she learned about Miroku, in such a short amount time. Maybe I was wrong about her, she does know what she's doing, and she's damn good at it.

**(Miroku's POV)**

I lay in bed now, sleep unable to claim me, as the guilt naws at my conscious. Each time I steal something from someplace, I feel like I lose a part of myself. This isn't me, this isn't the person I thought I would become. When I inheirted Inryo, I truly believed that I would be an independent and completely competent business owner. I had let myself down and at the same time I have defiled my fathers legacy. He has probably turned over in his grave, if he were alive I wouldn't blame him if he disowned me. I've reached the point where I avoid mirrors, because I can no longer stand to see the man looking back at me. The fight within myself never ceases, my heart yelling for me to turn myself in...my brain telling me to keep the secret. The fear of losing my freedom, my bar, and my best friend, keeps me quiet. This constant struggle between myself, is agonizing. My cowardice behavior shaming me. I yank the covers back and get out of bed, then I go to the medicine cabinet. The only way I'll sleep is with the help of sleeping pills. The nightmares will come tonight, I know that. Dreams riddled with guilt, is my punishment.


	7. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own these characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. That it all.

**Chapter 6: The Aftermath.**

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

The day just started and I'm feeling pretty good, no news of the ghost greeted me the moment I woke up. Which was welcomed, if only I could catch him, then I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. In all fairness though, I would have to deal with another deadbeat criminal, instead. My morning was going smoothly, until I heard the sound of a loud and furious, rant. "I need to talk to someone, I was robbed!" I could hear the many responses of several officers, which could only mean one thing, the man out there had power and money. "I want the best team on this, I need my prized painting back!" By now the man had my full attention, if the item stolen was a valuable piece of art, then the ghost might be playing a part in it. So I get up from my desk and walk over to him. "I wouldn't mind helping you out...Mister..." He looks over at me, his face twisted with anger. "Takeda. Korunosuke Takeda. Are you one of the best?" I shrug nonchalantly, trying not to seem smug or egotistical. "I've never had a case go unsolved." He nods in approval and follows me back to my cubical.

I am now seated at my desk as he paces the floor in front of me, the man before me is a furious one. "I hate to come off as rude, detective, but I am enraged. The painting of Mount Hakurai is worth thousands and some bastard invaded my home, and stole it from me." I lean back in my chair and begin to think that maybe the ghost isn't involved in this theft. He typically only chooses to steal from museums, that's all he's ever lifted from. "I'm sure I can easily get your painting back for you, every criminal leaves behind clues." He looks at me, his eyes unbelieving and still burning with anger. "What about the ghost that is all over the news? Don't talk to me like I'm an ignorant idiot." I keep the frown from my face, not letting my irritation get the better of me. "He's a special case, very smart and resourceful." The man before me finds the nerve to slam his fist on my desk, in a blind rage. "The ghost could have been the one to steal from me! My art collection is very impressive and though he is a lowly thief, even he would know the value of the art I have hanging about my home." I clear my throat to keep myself from laughing at this rich moron. "You act as though you want the robber to be the ghost. If it was him, it may take a while to get your painting back." His pacing continues as he considers what to say next.

Back and forth he walks before me, his foot falls heavy, but leading no where. "Let me guess, detective. You are the agent who can't find this 'Ghost'? I thought you haven't left a case unsolved. Are you not as adept as you claimed to be?" I don't hide the scowl from him, stuffy gentleman, as himself are dense and ignorant to people "beneath" him. "I have not given up on the case, it is still opened, but I am determined to solve it. If he did steal your painting, I will find him, and return to you the art piece. I can promise you that, but I expect a little respect from you, while I do my job. Is that clear, Mr Takeda?" He turns up his nose, looking at me with the same smug impression he wore since he walked into my cubical. He then brushes at his, prim and probably expensive, designer suit. "You should really know who you're talking to, Dectective..." He eyes the name plate on my desk with an obviously demeaning glance. "...Taisho. I give a lot of money to this establishment, without me, you wouldn't have the hightech forensic lab or the high end weapons. I made this place, you work for me." His bold words do not surprise me, I suspect as much from a man like him. The rich may be swimming in money, but lack in being respectful to the white collar class, because they believe they are better than those who have less.

I refuse to acknowledge his brazen attempt to rile me up, by responding to his statement. No instead, I do what I do best. I begin to work on the next chapter of my case. "We'll need to come to your condo and look over the crime scene. If there's anything to find, my team will find it. I also ask that you don't go home again. You wouldn't want to damage the evidence or contaminate the scene. I'm sure you have a beach house or mountian view cabin to go to." I smile at his depleased frown, proud that I could annoy him as he did me. "I do have plenty of vacation homes for my enjoyment, something you can never attain." And just like that, I wanted to punch his lights out, this guy was a complete tool. I'd like to push him off the pedestal he put himself on and watch him crash, but I can't give into my anger. "Maybe not, but my work is very rewarding. I give people closure, I find the lost, I catch the bad, little by little I'm making this world a better place. What exactly do you do, Mr Takeda?" I hear him scoff at me, then he straightens his tie to busy his hands and regain his calm. "You really put on quite the show dectective. I must say that I applaud your bravdo, but give me a break. You are nothing, your presense is not important to a single being. I will leave you my key, get the job done, and once this is over I will be glad to get you out of my life." He drops a key on my desk and stalks out, his false confidence has him walking proud.

The apartment was impeccably clean and decorarated, definitely the home of a wealthy businessman. Still the home of a bachelor, the place was lacking a feminine touch, just as mine was. The black leather couches spoke of practicality and the large tv perched on a sturdy entertainment center screamed male. Speakers were spread out around the room, no doubt they belonged to a costly sound system. The tables were a dark brown, a variety of magazines strewn about the surface. This place was all male, I know this mostly because of the take-out boxes in the trash. A man like Kuronosuke Takeda, would not cook for himself. As smart as he believes himself to be, he probably doesn't even know how to turn on a stove. He'll eat at fine dining restaurants or pick up take-out until he finds a suitable wife. "Okay team, let's get to work and find some evidence." Koga says the one thing I have been fearing since we walked in the door. "This place is too clean for a normal robbery and there are ten works of art in this room alone. A normal, run of the mill, thief would have taken more than one painting. They become over zealous and get caught escaping with their obviously stolen goods. Only one painting was stolen, I'm beginning to think that the ghost was behind this." I nod absent mindedly, not wanting to admit that I agree with him. "Let's see if we can find anything, before we assume it's him."

The girls start dusting for prints, while Koga tries to figure out if the thief entered through the front door. We both know he didn't, the doorman would have easily noticed the stranger walking into the building. "This door was only opened with a key, but he could have possibly used the fire escape to get out, but there's no way he got in that way." I look towards the balcony terrace, wondering if the sensible thief had lost his damn mind. "Do you think he scaled the building? It sounds crazy, even to me, but I can't think of any other way he could've gotten in." Koga merely shrugs and looks towards the two glass doors. "There's always a possiblity, the man has pulled some pretty crazy stunts in his career." I growl at his poor word choice, but most would call the ghost a career criminal. "I'm gonna go see if there's anything out there to find, come with me." He grabs his dufflebag and gets to his feet, in one quick easy movement. "You can't do anything alone, can you? Why do you need me to come with you? Take Kagome, it's obvious you..." I cut him off before he can finish that sentence, my voice harsh. "Stop there, don't even say anymore. I'm only asking you to come with me to keep me calm. Not my best idea, since you live to piss me off. Can't you ever just be a little kinder to me?"

I must concede that I wish Koga was more like Miroku, a guy that I could be friends with. Unfortunately he is far too stubborn to ever be even remotely like Miroku. Maybe the real problem is that he's too much like me, I don't really care for authority either. I treated my brother just as Koga treats me, I questioned him any time I could. I miss him now, not that I would tell anyone that. Sesshomaru was killed while being undercover, the mafia found him out and cut him from the picture. I look to my right to find blue eyes staring at me with an unhidden aggravation. "Are we doing a job or are you just gonna stand there with a vacant look on your face?" I shake my head, responding to him, as well as, chasing away the thoughts that were in my head. "I'm sorry, something just invaded my mind, but it's gone now." Everyone already knows about what happened to my brother two years ago and most have already moved on. Which is to be expected, he was an excellent agent, but we can't let loss slow our work. So I move to the terrace to begin the hunt for nothing. I understand that there is nothing to find, but I search anyway.

The door held no fingerprints, but we were aware that it wouldn't. The ghost always wears gloves and has never left behind critical evidence like that before. Then I see something that I hoped to find, something that told me he entered through this door. The scars marked into the wooden railing, tells me how he got up here. A grappling hook and rope, helped him reach this terrace, unseen by passers by. I scan the alleyway below me, I notice there is only one street light, but its probably dim light, wouldn't have reached this far. The ghost was cloaked in darkness and like a shadow, he climbed up to the balcony I now stand on. "What are you looking for down there, Inuyasha?" I nearly jump, surprised by the voice that broke the silence. I had actually forgotten that Koga was with me, but I look over my shoulder, my face calm. "Nothing in particular, just the normal things I always look for. I'm gonna head down to the alley, I'm putting you in charge up here. Make sure you do this investigation by the book." He nods in consent to my request, me placing him in charge during my absence is nothing new, he's only one rank under me. I already know that in three months he will be offered a team of his own, I'm pretty sure he'll take the offer.

I take the stairs, if only to think about things. I know that even if what I'm searching for is down there, it will show me nothing. I don't know why I'm bothering with this or hoping that it will be the break I've been praying for. This thief is better than I could ever have imagined, but he has to slip up sooner or later. If I don't check every lead, I could miss the moment he finally fucks up, and leaves something behind for me to discover. This is possibly the chance I have been waiting for, he has never stolen from a place of residence. A job like this is new to him, there is no way he could have been inside here to get the layout. I scope out my surrounding, eyes scanning every post, knowing exactly why I'm surveying the area. Finally I take note of what I was trying to locate. A camera pointed at the alleyway where it all began. Did the man know that was there or will I only see the snow like glitch, when I get to view the tape? I guess there is only one way to find out, but first I have to get my hands on the footage that camera was sure to have captured. I think I may have finally got him, my job record will remain perfect, and with that in mind I can't help but smile.

We had all left an hour later and now I head for the bar. I want to talk to my best friend, talking about it with him, helps me make connections. I don't know if he realizes how much he actually assists me, just by listening to me ramble. I was lucky to have made a friend as true as Miroku, but he was luckier to have me of course. He probably doesn't know how amazing his best friend is, but he'll figure it out sooner or later. I pull into the parking lot of Inryo and find that the bar is dark, the open sign off. He's usually here by now and for the first time, he isn't here for me. I never thought this day would come, he's always here when I need him. What could he possibly be doing not to be in the bar he owned? It is supposed to be opened, the hours posted on the door told me that much. I get back in my car, slightly disappointed that I can't get my drink, or talk things out with my buddy. This has never happened before, but I shrug it off, more beginning to worry about him. He's never late and he opens his business promptly at 8:00 and it's half past already. I guess it's possible that he isn't feeling well. I'll come back by later, see if he's here, if not I'll try again tomorrow evening.


End file.
